To Steal a Heart
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: "In all honestly, Wally didn't expect something as innocent as complementing his girlfriend to turn into one of those opportune moments where she'd succeed in subjugating him with a mere click of her fingers. She'd already managed getting him to agree cooking breakfast for her, no less. Naked." - Unrelated one shots. Spitfire :)
1. Food Fight

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is just a one shot I thought about yesterday from doing exactly this to cheer up my friend :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Food Fight.

She could have stopped Poison Ivy. She could have shot her with one of her foam arrows and captured her. If only the overgrown plant hadn't of broke her bow with those stupid vines of hers, that bitch would be behind bars by now.

Letting out a frustrated groan she pulled out a knife and tested the pastry of the pie to see if was baked properly. What, it helps her release stress-other than sparring, she just wasn't really in the mood to fight after the mission. Besides, she was seriously craving pie.

Just as she began filling the final pie, a gust of wind carrying a familiar scent of laundry detergent and spicy cologne rushed past her.

Wally.

Fighting back another groan she scooped up a heap of apple sauce and smothered it inside the pastry. "Have you come here to gloat?" She snarled, not turning to face him. "And tell me how I don't belong on this team, or how about the fact that I'm a replacement and I'll never be as good as youroh-so-precious _Roy_?"

Then gave a humourless chuckle as she finished. "Well save it. I've heard it all before, Kid Idiot."

"You know, that looks like a pretty amazing pie." He said in a low voice, completely ignoring her ranting.

She froze. That definitely threw her off track. Spinning around she faced him with slightly widened eyes.

"W-what?" She stuttered in astonishment.

"The pie." He said slowly, "Looks delicious." His eyes sliding from hers as he pointed to the space behind her. "So do all the others as well." And hesitated before stating the obvious, "Did, uh, did you make them?"

Still in shock she nervously played with her fingers, just so that she was focusing on something other than how cute he looked when his freckles stood out from the redness of his cheeks.

_What? _She when did Artemis Crock_ get _nervous? Clearing her throat she gave a small nod of her head and mumbled, "Yeah...yeah I guess."

This made the speedster raise an eyebrow, "You guess?" He repeated, amusement sparkling in his forest green eyes, clearly entertained with her unnatural behaviour.

"Look, what do you want, Wall-man?" She sighed massaging her temples, trying to relieve the pain of the migraine she had coming on.

"Oh-nothing, nothing." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders, but there was still a mischievous tone in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes in distrust, throwing the empty packaging in the bin. "I'm not buying it. Why aren't you blaming me for how the mission went?"

"Because it wasn't your fault, Artemis." He said in a quiet voice, his whole demeanor changing as he spoke. "These things just happen sometimes."

She gasped in wonder, he hardly _ever_ called her by her real name. "Who are you and what have you done with Wally West?" And rushed over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you ill, do you feel dizzy at all? Hallucinating?"

"Knock it off, Arty!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he lightly smacked her off. "I'm _trying_ to be _nice_ here."

"Not _lying_ to me would be a start." She snorted and turned her back on him, slipping on the oven gloves and pulling out the last apple pie out of the oven, leaving it on the side to cool.

"Stop blaming yourself! So what Poison Ivy got away. It _happens. _Not every mission is going to be successful."

"But I could have got-"

"And I could've caught her if I was fast enough, or M'gann could've used her telekinesis to stop her and Superboy- "

"I get it, okay!" She shouted in an exasperated voice, annoyed that he was trying to ignore the fact that she was _right_. "Whatever. Now please go away, Wally." Snatching up one of the dirty dishes and began scrubbing it with a little more force than was needed.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument with you." She added over her shoulder with a deep sigh.

There was a long pause but no gust of air to let her know he'd left, which tempted Artemis to turn around and smash the bowl across his stupid head. But then Batman would be pissed at her for damaging the expencive china.

Suddenly he appeared next to her and just stood there, watching her with intense curiosity, his eyes never leaving her face as he searched for something-she wasn't quite sure what. But she's got to admit, it made her feel a little uncomfortable, as well as making her cheeks burn. What with those green eyes practically staring into her soul.

"Take a picture, Wall-man. It lasts longer." She managed to growl out, angling her head so that her long ponytail curled over her shoulder and hid one side of her shamelessly blushing cheeks from his view as her hands dived into the sink and found a wooden spoon.

"Don't flatter yourself, babe." He scoffed, tearing his gaze away from her and settling on the pies on the counter to his left. A slow grin made its way onto his face when he got a wickedly, brilliant idea. It was probably going to get his ass kicked by the archer-but if it cheered her up-then so be it. Bring on the pain.

Quickly glancing at the blonde who was quietly in the process of drying the dishes and neatly stacking them in the cupboards they belonged in.

Carefully he picked up the nearest mouthwatering pie and hid it behind his back. Muttering a few curse's under his breath about the things he did for others happiness and that he was definitely going to hell for wasting perfectly edible food.

Just as Artemis turned around to face him, Wally gave it to her. Right in the face.

"Hey now you look good enough to eat, Beautiful!" He spluttered as he clutched a hand to his stomach, attempting to control his laughter at his own wittiness and the way her jaw dropped.

Biting his lip he reached out a finger and took a swipe of the apple sauce pouring down her face, then tasting it. "Yep, you sure do taste sweet all right!"

Artemis stood frozen in place, arms spread out wide, chunks of apple sticking to her skin as she gawked in surprise.

"Oh you are so going down, Wallace." She breathed, dashing past him and grabbing a pie then smashing it into his face before he could even register what was happening.

Giggling at her victory, she failed to realise that the redhead had already armed himself with the last pie. That was until she felt the sloppy filling cover the top of her head.

Cautiously she poked out her tongue and dabbed the top of her lip, moaning softly at the sugary taste, and deciding that in fact she still hadn't lost her touch at baking.

"You're right, I do taste pretty good." She smirked, watching the speedster's face turn a shade similar to his hair as his eyes bulged at the obvious innuendo.

Dragging a hand down her face, she reached out and rubbed the residue off her hand onto Wally's 'Don't Worry Babe, I'm Only Quick On My Feet.' shirt. She never did like that shirt anyway.

"Oh no you _didn't_!" He sassed as he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place as he rubbed the side of his face against hers, effectively reducing the amount of pie on him.

"Wally, please _stop_!" She cried shaking her arms in an attempt to escape, then burst out laughing as he repeated the same treatment for the other side.

He gave a loud tut of disappointment, "You shouldn't have done it then, babe! Let this be a lesson learnt that the Wall-man never looses!" He advised with a mile wide grin at his victory.

"Alright, alright!" She screamed in defeat, pushing against his arms. "You won, now let me go, West!"

With a chuckle, he released his grip from around her waist and looked down at her, then held up a hand to smother the cackles begging to be freed at the sight of her.

Glancing down, Artemis joined in with his laughter, unable to stop herself from what she saw. So much gooey apple running all over her clothes. It was absolutely everywhere.

"Urghh I need to go have a shower, I reek of apples." she murmured, voicing out her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" Wally asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Artemis shook her head. "That'll be a no, Kid Casanova." She laughed when she saw the kicked puppy look he gave her and pressed a lingering kiss on his freckly cheek, smiling against his skin when she feels the slight stickiness of the sauce. "Thanks for cheering me up, Wally. It was a really sweet thing to do."

Sauntering out of the kitchen with a wave of her hand, she headed towards her bedroom as she licked her fingers clean.

Managing to snap out of his daze, he held up a hand to the place where she kissed and whispered with a dreamy smile, "You're welcome, Beautiful."

* * *

**E/N: So did you enjoy it? Let me know what you think :)**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	2. Hold Me Tight

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to do a series of one-shots that will ****all**** be Spitfire, because they are simply amazing together :) so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything :(**

* * *

Hold Me Tight.

Wally abandoned the toffee covered popcorn on the table as he cowered under the comforter, unable to watch the screen after he saw the woman's body being possessed by the demon. Eienstien, he was definitely going to be having nightmares for a while.

He then heard a faint gasp from the space next to him and felt the cushions shift as the blonde archer moved slightly closer towards him. Despite how terrified he may have been, Wally grinned.

The oh-so-fearless Artemis, wasn't so fearless after all.

So you're probably wondering what the hell he was doing in the living room, watching Paranormal Activity, all alone in the Cave with Artemis.

Thing is, his best friend was out doing the whole 'Dynamic Duo' thing with Bats so that was a no, go. Megalicious was out on a date with Supey, although Wally had no idea why the Martian didn't pick him instead, he had the looks too didn't he? Chicks dig guys with green eyes, didn't they? But-whatever, her loss. And Kaldur was visiting Atlantis for the weekend to spend time with Tula and Garth, as well as King Orin.

Plus his parents were on holiday for another week so he was staying with his uncle Barry, but him and his aunt Iris were out on a 'hot date'. Wally mentally shivered in disgust. Was it even legal to still do that kind of stuff if you're over the age of twenty five?

So basically his only option was to have a movie night in the Cave, accompanied by the _last_ person he wanted to spend any of his valuable time with.

Especially after how awkward it had gotten since Bialya. _He_ had flirted with _Artemis. _Ice Queen. Satan. Harpy-the list was endless.

How the hell could he have thought for one minute she was hot? Okay, well, _maybe_ that was a lie, since she's the most beautiful girl he's ever met.

The whole losing their memories of each other thing, only made him realise that the first time they met didn't exactly turn out very well. He got pretty annoyed because a pretty girl had laughed at him and she was the _same_ person who was stealing Roy's spot on the team. Of course he was going to be pissed off.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, he focused on the TV screen, it was practically the end of the movie. He had zoned out for at least half an hour. Shit.

"That was based on a true story," he heard the blonde whisper, her eyes slightly widened.

Oh hell _no_. If it was, that meant it could happen to _anyone_. Him. _Even_ Arty.

_Artemis._

Swivelling his head, he gazed at her out the corner of his eye. She could be possessed _right now_ and he wouldn't even know! Oh sweet baby Eienstien. He was going to die. And he really needed to go bathroom! But he was terrified to go by himself, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Wally gulped at his only option.

"Hey um, Arty, come to the bathroom with me?" He asked her in a shaky voice, glancing at her from the other side of the couch.

"Why, is the Wall-man _scared_?" She questioned with a mock tone of surprise, crawling closer to him and wiggled her fingers in his face. Wally frowned. He knew she was totally scared too, she was just better at hiding it.

Sitting up straighter in his seat he let out an amused snort. "Pffttt, no. I'm Kid Flash," he defended in a deep voice, puffing up his chest and striking a heroic pose. "I don't get scared, babe. I just thought you wouldn't want to be left alone, that's all."

"Sure. Nice try, Wally. You and I both know you'd be the first one to cry like a baby."

"Alright maybe a little," he admitted as he got to his feet, shooting her a pleading look as he offered a hand to help her up of the couch. "Come on, we'll be safer if we go together."

Artemis gave him a small nod in agreement and took his outstreached hand. Wally had never realised how big his hand was compared to hers.

After they'd both taken turns in going in the bathroom, they both started heading down the corridor towards their separate rooms when suddenly the lights in the Cave began to flicker on and off, until it died, leaving them in darkness.

Wally could hear Artemis scream and he panicked, letting out a shriek of his own, he felt around blindlessly looking for her. When he felt warm, smooth flesh underneath his palm, Wally scooped the acher up and threw her over his shoulder, fumbling his way around until he found his room.

Dropping Artemis in a heap on the floor, the speedster turned around and locked the door, ripped off his shirt, throwing beside his bed, adjusting his jeans before burrying himself underneath the covers, leaving her gaping at him and the shirt from her place on the carpet.

"Get under the covers if you want to live." He advised in a low voice, sticking his head out from underneath the sheets and patted the empty, safe looking space next to him on his red double bed.

Peering around the semi darkness of his room, her eyes lingered on the darker shadows in suspicion, waiting for something to pop out at her. "Like hell am I jumping into bed beside you!" She whispered angrily.

Stretching out his arms, he tucked them underneath his head. "Fine. Don't blame me if some demented demon drags you outta here by your legs and the Wall-man can't save you." He replied in a smug tone, knowing soon enough it would change her mind.

Artemis shivered, a little creeped out by the thought of that happening. "Alright," she agreed. "But just this once. And no one else finds out about this, _ever_." Then reluctantly slipped herself under the covers beside him and curled into a ball, not trusting to close her eyes just yet.

She felt the bed shift as Wally sat up and looked down at her. "Hold me," she heard him mumble.

_What?_

Turning so that she could look at him, she just about managed to make out his bright green eyes looking down at her expectantly and his perfectly tousled red hair from the small amount of light filtering through the window across the room. The corners of his mouth tugging into a half smile.

How could she possibly say no to the cute face he was pulling? Plus she was a little bit scared too-and secretly she wouldn't mind sharing body heat with him-as much as she didn't want to admit it. Emitting a deep sigh, she snuggled into his waiting arms, her hands carefully resting on his chest with her head tucked into his neck.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from the evil ghosts."

That made her roll her eyes in disbelief but she didn't comment.

Artemis then felt him slowly tighten his hold on her waist, pressing his face into the side of her hair. "See, I knew you couldn't resist me, Beautiful." He teased, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Artemis snorted. "In your wildest dreams, Baywatch."

The idiot had been calling her beautiful ever since the Bialya mission a month ago, it aways embarrassed her for some reason. "And stop calling me that." She grumbled, hiding her face further into his shoulder.

"Calling you what? Beautiful?"

She nodded her head in reply.

"But its what you are," she heard him very faintly whisper.

"What was that you just said?"

"I said nothing, babe. Now close your eyes."

"But-"

"Go to sleep, Artemis. Before I chuck you out and leave you for the creepy, soulless demons to take." He warned as he lifted her effortlessly closer into him.

Unable to help herself, she smiled at his words.

After a while, she completely forgot about the stupid scary film and closed her eyes, gradually falling asleep to the soft rise and fall of his chest underneath her.

* * *

**E/N: Did you likee? Review and let me know-I don't bite...unless you like that kinda stuff, I guess ;) **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	3. Back to the Past

**A/N: I'm so, so, **_**so **_**sorry its been this long! I had ran out of ideas and had no clue what to do for a new chapter.**

**This ones pretty long and I hope it makes up for all the weeks I haven't posted.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Young Justice.**

* * *

Back to the Past.

Scrambling to his feet, Wally peered around at his surroundings, trying to work out how the hell he'd gotten here-

Wait a minute, just where the hell was _here_?

Suddenly a soft, strangely _familiar_ voice drifted from outside what he guessed was the living room, "Babe, did you buy some more ice-cream, I think you and your bottomless pit of a-"

"_Wally?_" The woman suddenly gasped mid sentence when upon entering the room.

Wally froze. His jaw gaping open, green eyes widened with amazement at the sight before him.

In front of him stood a beautiful blonde Goddess in a red Stanford University t-shirt that barely reached mid thigh on her long, bronze legs. Letting his eyes wander, Wally noted her perfect hour-glass shaped figure, and her chest-lets just say that it could be considered eye popping.

"Hey Baywatch, my eyes are up _here_," she pointed out in a warning tone, crossing her arms over her chest attempting to cover up the small place where her t-shirt didn't.

And that's when realisation hit him, nearly sending him flying half way across the room from the impact. Alright...maybe it wouldn't, but it was a pretty shocking sight.

There was only one person in the _world_ who uses that name for him as an insult. The hot-headed blonde archer he met just over a year ago, and embarrassed himself in her presence by tripping in his beach clothes, effectively earning himself that awful nickname.

_Artemis Crock._

This beautiful creature _was_ _Artemis_. Harpy, replacement- bane of his frickin' existence- the list could go on.

_No fucking way._

He_ had_ to be dreaming. It was the only explanation, just one big, messed up dream. Soon, he'd wake up in his warm, safe bed at his parents house, a stack of pancakes as big as a mountain waiting for him on his bedside table.

All of a sudden, Wally felt a soft hand touch his cheek, yanking him from his thoughts and almost made him squeal in surprise.

It was at that moment when he felt a piece of metal grazing against his cheek. Reaching up he removed her hand and held it up at eye level, noticing the pretty impressive emerald embedded on top of the golden ring that was firmly attached to a finger on her left hand.

"_Wow._ What poor guy had the balls to marry a harpy like you?" He questioned with a snort.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and smirked, as if she knew something he didn't. "Oh just some complete moron I fell hopelessly in love with." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, gently pulling her hand out of his grasp, leaving the conversation at that.

But Wally was a curious guy and wanted to know more, a little peeved that the _girlhemayhavefeelingsfor_ married some '_moron_' as she so rightly put it.

"So um, where is the _'lucky'_ guy?" He muttered, not meeting her eyes as he glared around the room, not seeing any sign of another person inside the apartment with them.

Mirth sparkled in her grey eyes when she heard the slight tinge of jealousy in his tone. "Probably finding some food to satisfy his bottomless pit of a stomach."

So her husband was a fat slob?

Wally snorted at the image his mind created of some hairy biker dude, with a massive beer belly, picking bits of food out of his teeth using a chicken bone.

If _that_ was the sort of guy she planning on spending the rest of her life with, well, good luck to her and her bank account.

"Wallace, just how the hell did you get here?" She finally asked, sitting herself down on the couch and patted the empty space next to her.

The redhead hesitated for a moment before sliding himself awkwardly in the seat next to her, slowly shuffling away from her to set some distance.

"I have no idea," he informed her with a frown. "One minute I was in the Cave," a small smile replacing the look as he carried on, "Arguing with you, actually...when all of a sudden-_poof_!" -his hands mimicking a tiny explosion- "Here I am."

Artemis scanned his flushed face, then stared at his foot that was tapping against the floor at a rapid speed, something she now knew was a sign of his nervousness.

Trying not to show her amusement due to his behaviour, she reached for her phone. "Alright, I think its about time I call in a favour."

* * *

"Artemis, there better be a good reason why you called me here, I was about to get freaky with Dick-"

"_Zatanna?_" Wally stammered in wonder, cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

"_Wally?_" The dark haired magician gasped with equal amount of amazement when she caught sight of him, and how he'd de-aged by about nine years. "What in Gods name happened to _you_?"

She then turned to the blonde archer with an astonished look. "Wow. This is a kinda weird reverse of Honey I Shrunk the Kids...except he's your hus-

"Zee, this Wally _isn't_ from our time!" Artemis interjected quickly before her friend could inform the redhead about his future, and placed a hand on her shoulder, tightening her grip ever so lightly with hopes to get the message through..

Zatanna's eyes widened as her mouth formed a perfectly shaped 'o'. Then turning to flash him a knowing grin, "Well, well, _well_, lover-boy. Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle."

"Can you please find out how he got here so we can fed-ex him back or something!" Artemis grumbled, sending her a glare as she muttered under her breath, "I've already got one idiotic speedster as a husband, I don't need his younger self _too_."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and spread her arms out wide, chanting out a spell, her eyes briefly glowing white before fading back to their normal cerulean blue.

She turned to her best friend and let out a gasp. "You are not going to believe who did this," she panted in between giggles. "Kent Nelson!"

"What?" Artemis frowned in bewilderment. "Why would he of all people do this?"

"I think it has something to do with a certain speedster who keeps denying his true feelings, and its really beginning to piss Kent off." Zatanna paused, turning to face said speedster with a mischievous smirk, "Something about a 'spitfire'?"

Wally visibly paled, and blushed as he dropped his gaze, studying his feet with hopes of covering the redness in his cheeks.

"Hmm, I wonder who _that_ could be about," Zatanna taunted, placing a hand on her chin as if in deep thought.

Artemis held back a cackle and settled for giving her friend a light elbow to the ribs. "Alright enough. You've had your fun, stop trying to make him squirm."

Wally shuffled on his feet as he cleared his throat, "So, um, if you guys still know each other..." He began, as he spoke to no one in particular, "Where's the older me?"

"Who says you're even still alive?"

"_Zatanna!_" Artemis gasped in outrage.

"Okay, that was a terrible joke," the magician admitted with a sheepish grin, and locked eyes with the blonde archer, "So, Artemis. Just where _is_ the older Wally?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Wally stuttered with a frown, his eyes jumping between Zatanna and Artemis in confusion with hopes someone would explain.

Zatanna leaned against the wall as she nonchalantly peered at her perfectly manicured nails. "Well, see here's the thing, Wall-man-"

"Hey Beautiful, I'm home!" A deep, and yet again _familiar_ voice echoed from another room, followed by the sound of a door closing.

A rush of air swept past Wally, until it stopped right in front of Artemis, and something scooped her up, planting a kiss on her lips.

Red hair. Super-speed.

That guy kissing Artemis was _him._

_He was the 'moron' who married Artemis._

Wally was pretty close to fainting from that tiny detail. There were so many questions running though his mind that desperately needed to be answered, or he was sure to go crazy.

Zatanna let out a loud cough, separating the two. Older Wally's eyebrows rose in surprise at seeing the magician in his apartment, however, he never noticed his younger self gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"Well, hey there, Zee. Its been a long time, I thought you'd be at Dick's place?"

"Wait, _you're_ seeing Robin?" Wally cried, covering his mouth with both hands, unable to comprehend that his best friend will eventually hook up with Zatanna.

_That dog._

Older Wally spun to face his former self, eyes close to popping out of his head. "Please tell me you two haven't tried using magic to clone me?" He asked Zatanna with a disbelieving look. "I mean come on ladies, there's enough of me to go around."

"Don't flatter yourself, _Wallace_." The magician sneered. "I like my men to have nice asses, take Dick's for example, and to be quite honest, I'm not really into gingers."

"_Hey, my ass is perfect!_" Both Wally's cried in unison. They both exchanged a firm nod of approval from across the room.

"Keep telling yourselves that, if it helps you sleep better at night."

"Can we all please work together to try and find out how to send Kid back to his own time!"

"I'm not a 'kid' since you marry me, _babe_."

"Don't make me hurt you, _Baywatch_. I won't hesitate on leaving a few bruises on your body for you to leave with."

"Careful, Beautiful. You know how much I love it when you go all rough and dominant on me," her husband added in a low voice. "And I can guarantee he will too." His hands slowly sliding up her arms in a suggestive manor.

"Jeez, can't you two wait until we've at least cleared the building?" Zatanna snickered, pointing towards a dazed looking Wally. "Besides, Flash Kid here probably hasn't even seen stuff like this before, leave the sex ed for his uncle or something."

"For your information, I had plenty of experience back then." Wally huffed in outrage and reluctantly pulled away from his wife.

Artemis scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry, what was that, _sweetheart_?"

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gave her a humourless chuckle, "Y-you know what, why don't we just figure out how to send mini-me back."

"Fine. We'll discuss this later, when we're alone." She promised, narrowing her eyes before sashaying over towards her best friend to discuss the current events.

Man he was in some serious shit.

* * *

"So," The younger speedster said, dragging out the word. "We marry the Ice Queen?"

"Yup."

"I always knew she's into me," he mused with a shit-eating grin. "Alright, spill. How do I make my Artemis stop being so grouchy all the time and fall deeply in love with me?"

"Sorry mini-me, I can't tell you anything." His future self smirked, glad he was finally at the stage where he didn't have the same problems that he had before with his wife. "Besides haven't you heard that good things come to those who wait?"

"Oh come on dude, its gonna happen anyway, why not speed up the process?"

"Because, If you accidentally let it slip about anyone's future, it could do some serious damage and quite possibly change everything in our life." Wally explained to his younger self, a sudden wave of anger consuming him, clenching his fists at the thought of loosing everything.

Or most importantly; loosing the incredible life he has with Artemis. "And so help me if you do_ anything_ stupid to make that happen, I will personally travel back in time and pulverise your ass." He threatened with a determined look in his eyes, showing he wasn't joking one bit.

Wally gulped and nodded his head as a clear understanding of his fate if he screwed up. "Duly noted."

* * *

"This is it, Flash Kid. Time for me to send ya' home!" Zatanna yelled, entering the living room, rolling up the sleeves on her black jacket. "Say your goodbyes and all that jazz, I've still got a grumpy Nightwing to deal with."

A large hand patted him gently on the shoulder, spinning around, Wally faced his future self.

"Hey little buddy, remember what I told you, right?" Receiving a nod in return. "Oh and don't do anything stupid now that you know all this stuff." The older speedster advised with a smile, just before he yanked him into a bone-breaking hug. Not that it hurt Wally at all. He was a man, after all.

After her husband had released Wally from his embrace, Artemis stepped closer with a smile, bending down and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you real soon." She promised as she straightened and their eyes met. "And a little word of advise when you get back to the past; just go for it, Baywatch."

"I'm ready."

"I'd say it was nice to see you again, but sadly I _still_ see you nearly everyday anyway," the dark haired woman chuckled, her eyes glowing white as she mumbled a spell, a cloud of mist pooling at the bottom of his feet, gradually making its way up his body.

"Bon voyage, Wally!" She exclaimed with a frantic wave of her hand. "I really hope this spell works this time," she whispered to herself as the mist reached the top of his bright red hair.

Oh well, not much she could do about it now. They'd find out sooner or later if he's lost in another dimension.

* * *

"Wake up, you moron, wake up!"

Wally vaguely heard someone yell at the back of his mind. He doesn't know, everything was completely black. Emptiness.

"Wally, I swear to God if you don't wake up I'll shove an arrow so far up your ass, you'll be crippled for weeks!"

Now that was just plain rude.

Forcing his eyes open, the redhead found at least three heads hovering over the bed. He couldn't be so sure, everything was still bury.

Finally, when his vision cleared, Wally managed to make out Robin and Zatanna gazing down at him with an expectant look. Turning his head slightly to the left he saw one pissed off looking Artemis.

Yep. He was right, only she could deem a threat that malicious.

However there was something else lurking deep in her eyes...relief and worry, maybe? But then again that wouldn't surprise him, she does eventually marry him, of course.

"Well, what the hell happened?!" Zatanna bursts out, unable to control her excitement. "What was it like in the _future_?!"

"Were we all there?" Robin interjected. "Were we all still a team?" He then asked, gesturing to the rest of the team huddled not so far away from the bed. It was clear they had distanced themselves to give him some space, unlike the others who were practically crawling into his lap for details.

Wally blinked a few times, and faced the young magician with a smirk. "You get hot. Like _smokin'_ hot."

Ignoring Zatanna's creeped out expression from his honesty, he then swung his gaze over to the hopeful looking Boy Wonder. "Sorry dude, but I wasn't with the whole team at the time. All I can say is that you my friend, are one slick dog."

Lastly, he faced his future wife with a mile wide grin as he ran his eyes down her body. "As for you, babe. Well, you just get _uglyer_."

Artemis snorted and flipped him off with a show of her middle finger, grumbling something about idiotic, soulless ginger pricks who need to look in the mirror before insulting others on their appearances.

_'Liar.' _M'gann's voice echoed throughout his mind, full of disappointment.

_'I'm sorry, what are you talking about?' _He asked, secretly catching her gaze from behind a babbling Zatanna and Robin.

The martian rolled her eyes at him. _'I can see your thoughts, Wally. I know about your future with Artemis. So why the insults?'_

Shit. If his future self found out, he'll travel back in time and beat his ass!

Deny, deny, deny.

_'...I-I don't know what you're talking about Megalicious.' _

_'Whatever. I'm not going to tell anyone anyway, it could ruin everything.' _And with that, she exited his mind at the same time she left the med-bay with Kaldur and Connor, waving their goodbyes and wishing him well.

Less than a minute later, the two youngest superheroes began to make their way towards the exit.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Wally yelled in outrage.

"Well _dad, _me and Tanna have a date tonight," the Boy Wonder replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

That's just perfect. The little troll was already working his mojo on the poor innocent magician already. No wonder she's so...hands on in the future, if you know what he means.

"Fine! Don't worry about me, I'll just sit here by myself then!" He hollered after them.

"Come on, spill. I'm not buying that load of bullshit you gave the others. I can tell when you're lying." Artemis finally spoke up from her place against the wall beside him.

Wally snorted. "I _was_ telling the truth, Arty." Swinging his legs over the side of the medical bed, he began to make his way out of the room without a second glance back in her direction.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" He heard her growl from behind him. "I want an explanation!"

Jheez can't she just take a hint?

"I don't have to justify myself to you!" He huffed over his shoulder, unlocking his bedroom door, he turned to face her with a scowl. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone. I'll be taking autographs later, so come back another time, babe."

"You wish I was one of your pathetic little fangirls," she sneered. "Now move out of my way, West." Roughly nudging the door open and stormed into his room.

Muttering several curse's under his breath, Wally slammed the door shut and turned to face her, she was standing with one hand resting on her hip as she raised an eyebrow, expecting him to delve deeper into his experience. Well she can think again.

Damnit, but he couldn't argue that she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, even when she was verbally abusing him.

Still, he knew how she _really_ felt about him. He _saw_ how much love there was in her eyes after his older self kissed her. A dreamy smile settled on his face at the reminder.

"What are you making goo-goo eyes at, Baywatch?" He briefly heard her question as he felt something jabbing him in the chest. None too lightly either.

Wally blinked. Gazing down he found her glaring at him with slight bewilderment in her grey eyes, her index finger prodding him repeatedly, increasing the force with each jab.

"Cut that out, woman! It _hurts _like hell!" He hissed, snatching both her wrists in his hands, just in case she started using the other hand too.

"If you value your pathetic life, you'd let go of me, Wallace."

"I don't know, this is kinda' cosy, don't you think so, Beautiful?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. "I'm pretty comfortable like this, or would you prefer the bed?"

"I...I-I mean it..." She mumbled, her voice loosing its vicious edge, her gaze lowering to his lips every so often, then snapping back to his eyes, as if contemplating whether or not she should take the risk.

"As do I," he murmured, his mouth just inches away from hers. Wally could feel her small pants ghosting across his lips, and grinned wickedly before swooping down and capturing her soft lips with his in a small but sweet kiss, his mouth lingering a little longer than necessary.

All of a sudden he felt a hand connect with his cheek, then heard the deafening sound of the slap echo throughout his bedroom, forcing him to release his hold on the blonde archer.

"If you _ever_ touch me again, West, I promise you'll regret the day you were born." Artemis snarled.

Wally gaped at her with wide eyes as she sayshayed her way out. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him!

_"Just go for it, Baywatch." _The small piece of advice _she _gave him still clearly ringing in his mind over and over again.

Yeah well guess what, _he did_! And how _that_ plan worked absolute wonders. Nice going not-so-smart older Arty.

And pretty soon he was going to have a huge bruise on his cheek! Just how was he supposed to explain that to his parents?

* * *

**E/N: Review and let me know what you thought! I love you all :)**

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **

**P.S. Follow me on Tumblr, where I attempt to draw stuff of different members of the team and what not. (I promise to follow back, the link is in my profile!) **


	4. Me Without You

**A/N: hey guys, so this chapter is about yesterdays episode: Endgame. **

**I couldn't do anything except eat, sob, and eat some more it was that traumatic! Urghhh I really do hate CN and everyone else for cancelling this show and for destroying half of my otp! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Me Without You.

Stripping herself of her Tigress uniform, Artemis stumbled into their bedroom, gently picking up the folded Stanford University shirt out of his draws, she slipped it on over her head. Needing some form of comfort.

She inhaled the familiar smell of it. The smell of his spicy cologne and faded laundry detergent. Everything that was Wally.

Her lips formed a sad smile, the corners wobbling slightly as she desperately tried not to break down in tears.

He always loved to see her in his shirts-this one in particular. The idiot would always say something like, "It's just an easy shirt for me to strip you out of later, Beautiful." And then give her that incredibly annoyingly sexy smirk of his, knowing she couldn't resist him.

That's the thing, he _knew_ her. Everything about her, nobody knew her like he did. And she doesn't think anybody else ever will.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the glass frame on the bedside table, the light filtering through the window reflecting off of it, making it look like it was winking. Mocking her.

Artemis ambled her way towards the oak table and stood there, staring at the picture.

_"I should have done this a long time ago," Wally stated with a smile as he scooped her up into his arms, his hands tracing patterns across her skin, making her shiver from the pleasure._

_Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she gazed into his forest green eyes, and let out a small chuckle, "No kidding." His mouth hovering over hers before closing the space, their lips meeting in a soft kiss._

Artemis shook her head vigorously, as she frowned at the memory, that was the first ever kiss they had shared together on New Years five years ago.

But now he was gone.

Wally was _really_ gone.

He'd simply vanished into thin air, before their life together had even begun. Hell she hadn't even had the fucking chance to even say one last goodbye, or share one last kiss.

And the same fucking questions were plaguing her mind.

_Why him?_

_Why her?_

Artemis screamed in frustration, finally letting the tears roll down her face. "Why did you leave me, Wally?" She asked as if he'd actually be there to answer her.

Not this time.

She picked up the picture frame and let out a choked sob, "You _promised_ me you'd never leave!" Before hurling it at the wall, watching it shatter into thousands of pieces.

Pretty much like the heart inside her chest.

"You fucking _promised_ me, Wally!" She yelled, throwing her fist into the wall beside her, relishing the slight pain it bought. Reminding her.

What the hell was she supposed to do without him?

He was her rock, the one that kept her grounded when things went bad, _he _was the only guy who made her feel _loved. _Cherished.

Wally was the one to hold her though the night when she had a nightmare, telling her everything was going to be just fine because he'd never let anything happen to her, that she was safe, and he'd always be there when she needed saving.

"Well you aren't fucking here _now _when I need saving, are you?!" She screamed as she launched herself at the wardrobe, ripping out all his clothing and tossing it onto their bed with as much force as humanly possible.

Artemis didn't even know why she was doing it, but for some reason it made her feel slightly better. To let out all the rage she had, by simply destroying all the memories of him that were once happy, but were now painful reminders that he wasn't ever coming home.

"Please, please, _please_ come back to me," she whispered, the plead echoing pathetically around her as she slid down the wall, curling into a ball on the cold, hard wooden floor. "I-I need you, Wally."

This was one of the reasons why they'd both agreed to give up the superhero gig, so they could start a life together and be free of the worries of loosing one another.

So that things like this didn't happen.

But now he was gone, and there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Artemis wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth, her broken sobs filling the empty apartment for what seemed like hours, the tears seemed endless as they carried on streaming down her face.

With a sniffle, she crawled onto their bed, burying herself into the slightly cold material of his clothes.

She missed him. The constant supply of warmth he aways carried thanks to his super speed. She missed his laugh, the deep sound he made when she said something he found amusing, and that cheeky grin he gave her when she caught him raiding the kitchen at night, attempting to sneak a couple of cookies into bed with him.

But most of all she missed waking up in his embrace, his strong arms anchoring her against his body, the feel of his soft, vibrant red hair that flopped over his forehead, tickling her face. She missed admiring the dusting of freckles branching over his strong shoulders, that continued down his chest, loving the way his body tensed slightly as she traced them with her fingertips, until she finally reached the top of his boxers, which was around about the time he'd wake up with a pissed off expression, his pupils blown with lust from her touch, which usually then resulted in hot sex shortly after.

"I-I love you so much...y-you stupid idiot," she whispered into one of his Kid Flash jumpers he insisted he just _had_ to add to his collection.

"But you're _my_ stupid idiot." She chuckled before bursting into another fit of tears.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, Artemis felt his side of the bed dip from the extra weight, with a frown and a small hiccup, she turned and found Nelson gazing up at her with confused eyes, whining softly as his tail wiggled ever so slightly.

"Come here, honey," She cooed, spreading her arms out wide, "I'm in desperate need of some cuddles right now." Snuggling closer to him as he crawled over with another whine, hiding his head in the curtain of her golden hair as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"You miss Baywatch too, huh?" She asked when Nelson continued to whine, rubbing his head against her neck. "I miss him too boy, but don't worry, we'll get through this-" then hesitated for a moment, clearing her sore throat as she tightened her hold on him "-I promise."

And that was a promise she intended to keep.

* * *

**E/N: Holy shit this was sad. I am actually crying :'( just after yesterdays episode...I can't even...**

**Ohmygosh, review and let me know what you think. **

**I apologise if I've now made you cry too :(**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	5. Everyday It Will Rain

**A/N: This is a carry on from the last chapter: Me Without You, requested by RockyLover, I hope you enjoy it! (And I love you too :3) **

**BlueDinosaurs- Thank you so much! I'm glad you love my stories, it really means a lot to me :) and I really think Wally isn't dead, he's gotta be trapped in the speed force thingy or something, but yeah we'll probably never know thanks to CN :| **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the song.**

* * *

Everyday It Will Rain.

Grumbling out a string of curses, Artemis shifted herself further across their bed, almost dangling over the edge, desperately trying to escape the shrill ringing noise of her alarm clock.

She's pretty sure she never set an alarm, actually.

After all, why would she need to? There was no fucking way she was leaving the house today. Or for the rest of the week, for that matter.

It had been over a month since Wally... die-_disappeared, _and she was barely managing to do normal things. Hell, she couldn't even look at Bart in his Kid Flash costume-as much as she adored the little guy-she just couldn't deal with seeing him in it instead of her boyfriend.

Knowing he'd been so easily _replaced_.

"Artemis..." A voice exhaled in a disappointed tone, pulling her out of her reverie. The sound of heels clicking against the wooden flooring followed shortly after, a strong smell of coffee filling the air.

"Yes, Satan?" Artemis asked her best friend in a sarcastic voice, feigning surprise when she looked up and caught the unamused look she gave her. "_Oh_ I'm sorry, Zee. I thought you were someone else. Since you got me up at this ungodly hour of-" her eyes drifting towards the alarm clock, letting out a small growl of displeasure, "- 7:30 in the _morning_."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour after all." The magician snorted, arching an eyebrow as she sat herself on the edge of the bed, placing the hot beverage on the bedside table, next to the photo frame she had broken-now fixed-thanks to Zatanna.

"How are you feeling today, hon?"

"Honestly? I feel like shit," Artemis admitted, her hand finding Nelson's head, scratching behind his ears.

"Well that's about to change. Time to get your lazy ass up; I've made breakfast, so get ready, brush your teeth and all that jazz-" jumping up enthusiastically, attempting to pull the archer to her feet, "-because you are going to get an education!"

"No. I can't, Zee."

"And why not?"

"I just...I don't feel like going to Vietnamese class, I mean, that was _our_ thing..." She explained, her voice sounding breathless. A familiar ache in her chest was back, the unbearable pain slowly spreading inside like wildfire.

A look of understanding crossed Zatanna's features, before she gave a slow nod. "Alright sweetheart, shall I stay with you, or do you want to be alone?"

"I think...I just need a day to myself," Artemis sighed, and caught the brief look of hurt flash across Zatanna's face. Leaping off the bed, she quickly pulled her best friend into a hug. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"-Need a day to mope?" Zatanna finished, hugging her back with an equal amount of force, crushing them closer together. "Its okay, I totally understand, what with my father..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

Artemis rubbed her back in a soothing gesture. She had to admit; she'd been craving a hug like this for weeks, to just be able to hold someone close and forget the world.

"Thank you so much for being here with me ever since...it happened. I really don't know what I'd do without you, Zee." She whispered, playing with the loose strands of Zatanna's dark hair that had escaped her messy bun.

The magician snorted, gently pulling out of her arms. "Probably end up going to rehab, cutting off all your hair and becoming a lesbian," she offered in a teasing tone, listing them off on her fingers as she went along, making the archer burst out laughing.

It must have been the first, real laugh she'd had in the last few weeks. It felt nice. But it didn't help heal the gaping hole in her heart.

_Jesus, what have you done to me Wally?_

Shoving her friend out of her bedroom door, she reassured Zatanna that she'd be fine and not to worry about her. Bidding her one last goodbye, she lead her to the front door, telling her she'd see her later on.

Spinning on her heels, Artemis headed for their bedroom, quickly slipping on one of Wally's KF hoodies and a pair of his boxers, planning on staying in bed for the majority of the day. And threw herself onto the double bed, making sure she avoided crushing Nelson in the process.

* * *

It was nearly quarter to six, and she had managed not to shed one single tear for the last ten hours.

And Artemis was fucking proud of herself.

It was definitely a new record. She must remember to write it down somewhere and rub it into Zatanna's face when she gets home.

Sighing, Artemis switched on the radio and carried on cleaning the kitchen, wiping down the work surfaces, needing to do something to occupy her time.

_~Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I loose you, baby~_

This song.

_~There'll be no clear skies, if I loose you, baby~_

She fucking hated it.

_~Just like the clouds, my eyes with do the same~_

The lyrics were just so...incredibly _perfect_, even if each word is _full_ of sorrow.

_~If you walk away, everyday it'll rain~_

And it pissed her off.

That's when she let all hell break loose.

Snatching up an armfull of the clean dishes from the neatly stacked pile on the side, she flung them haphazardly into the wall, satisfied with the smashing sound they made.

After all they've been through together, and now she had to live without him? There was no way she could possibly do that.

"Why did you take him from me?"

She didn't know who she was accusing of taking Wally away from her, it just made her feel a little bit better if she had someone to blame.

Rushing over to the cupboard, Artemis ripped out everything inside, and began lobbing cups anywhere she could. Once she had emptied out the cupboards she searched the room, destroying anything she could get her hands on.

That one image filling her mind, consuming her thoughts; their last kiss in Paris, right beside the Effiel Tower. When they had once again saved the world, together. And how being in his arms made her feel like she could take down the Light by herself, and no one could stop her.

"Its not fair!" She cried, gripping onto the edges of the dining chair, her eyes aimlessly roaming over the destruction she'd caused. "I-Its just not...f-fair," her hands shaking uncontrollably, her breaths coming out in short pants.

Artemis knew she was about to faint when she felt her body shaking slightly, the edges of her vision slowly dimming.

Two strong arms abruptly wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her against a hard body just as she was about to fall to a heap on the glass covered floor.

Artemis was too emotionally drained to even utter out a death threat to whatever creep had broken into her house, and leaned into them.

"Oh _shit_, what where you thinking, Mis'?"

The nickname.

Dick Grayson.

Turning in his embrace, she buried her head into his neck, desperating trying to calm her breathing before she made herself sick, whilst letting out all the rage boiling inside of her as she punched him repeatedly in the chest.

Dick looked down at the blonde archer, one of the few people he called a best friend, and let out a small sigh. His blue eyes then wandered over the damage she'd done to the kitchen around them. Artemis was really beating herself up about it, and he hated the sight of it.

His hold on her tightened as he slowly rocked her from side to side. "Its alright, 'Mis."

"He's really gone, Dick. And he's not coming back," She sobbed. "He fucking left me here alone!" Her voice cracking with each word. "I...I-I just don't think I can _do _this anymore, I want this pain to go away!"

"Everythings going to be fine, Artemis." He whispered, gently smoothing away the hair that was sticking to her face from the endless supply of tears pouring down her cheeks, soaking his costume. "I have...a surprise for you."

Lifting her head slightly off his chest, Artemis frowned, sniffling slightly and took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself-and failing. "Dick, you know how I don't like surprises."

He gave her a mischievous smile, the one that reminded her of the foolish thirteen year old Boy Wonder he once was. "Nahh, but your gonna' love this one. I promise."

Artemis froze, her body tensing from that offencive word, and shook her head. "Never make a promise you can't keep."

She, of all people knew that.

Un tangling himself from her arms, Dick left the room without a word. Artemis frowned when she heard the muffled sound of voices outside in the corridor, before he reappeared with a wide grin.

She narrowed her eyes, overstepping the shattered glass as she followed him into the living room, wrapping her arms around her middle, a sceptical look on her face. "What exactly are you up to, you little troll?" She sniffed.

The former Boy Wonder cleared his throat, louder than necessary. The room went eerily quiet, until a body suddenly materialised at the entrance of the kitchen.

_"Wally?"_ She breathed, her eyes widening, stumbling back a few steps until she felt the solid wall behind her, the only thing stopping her from toppling over. She had an overwhelming desire to attack him, she hadn't worked out whether that was a good thing or not, she couldn't decide. But held back, regardless. "Is that really _you_?"

_No._ She was _not _going to fucking cry _again_.

He gave her a crooked smile, his eyes never leaving hers as he shuffled closer towards her. "Hey babe-"

"Don't you _dare_ fucking _'babe'_ me, Wallace Rudolph West!" She interrupted him with a growl, using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away the fresh tears tumbling down her cheeks.

Wally froze in his tracks, a frown creeping onto his face. "What's wrong, Beautiful?"

What kind of a fucking question was that? Was he insane? Maybe disappearing of the face of the Earth messed with his brain-more messed up than it already had been, anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis noticed Dick facepalm himself. He too obviously thought that question was ridiculously stupid.

"_What's wrong?_" She repeated with a bewildered look, striding towards him, stomping with each step. "Are you insane? Have you had the _slightest_ idea what I've been through these last few weeks?" Her voice beginning to crack from the tears welling up, threatening to spill. "I was beginning to believe you were_ dead_." Jabbing him in his stupid chest, right in the centre of his Kid Flash emblem.

Bending over, she ripped off both of her old tennis shoes, and tossed one of them half way across the room, aiming straight for Nightwing with as much force as she could. It may not do a lot of damage, but when it connected with the side of his head, it pleased her never the less.

Dick let out a stream of curses. "_Dude_, what the hell was that for?" Gently rubbing the top of his head, trying to soothe the sharp throbs. "I haven't done anything wrong! I'm just the innocent bystander!"

"_That_ was so you didn't feel left out for when I do this," using the other shoe, she smacked Wally upside the head. "Don't you ever do that to me again, West. Or I swear to God-you'll never be able to even use those legs again when I'm finished with you!"

Artemis watched Wally's eyes widen with fear, he knew that she would keep to her threat. Shaking her head, Artemis flung herself against him, wrapping her legs around his waist for support, his arms automatically trapping her in place without hesitation.

"But how did you manage to get back?" She asked in wonder, blinking away more droplets of tears, her eyes searching his face. "I saw, you...y-you-"

"I didn't die, _dissapeared_-but didn't _die_," he reminded her with a small smile, his red clad fingers gently wiping away the falling tears. "I got trapped in the speed force when the kinetic energy zapped me, and somehow Dick was able to find me and pull me out."

Artemis let out a strangled sob, unsure if it was a dream, that she could possibly believe it was really happening and get her hopes up, only to then wake up, all alone in her bed, just to relive the nightmare all over again.

"Its really you, this isn't another dream?"

"Its really me, babe."

"I love you so much, Wall-man." She mumbled, her fingers running through his slightly longer hair.

"I love you too, Beautiful."

That was the moment Dick decided he wasn't getting enough attention in the whole situation, and made a loud noises at the back of his throat, sound very much like he was having a coughing fit.

"Oh and I love you too, Dickybird." Wally cooed as he offered out a hand, wiggling his fingers. "Group hug time, buddy!"

Dick raised an eyebrow distrustfully, staring at his two best friends as they both gave him an expectant look. Not a second later he flashed them a shit-eating grin as he strode over, crushing the two of them into his arms, Artemis trapped in the middle, her legs still clinging to Wally.

"Well isn't this nice?" The speedster suddenly asked in a teasing tone, breaking the comfortable silence. Slowly trailing his fingers up the sides of Artemis' waist, causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

"Shut up, Baywatch. You're ruining the moment."

Dick chuckled. "As much fun as this has been; I gotta' get going, I have a date tonight anyway." Taking the opportunity to ruffle the archer's hair as payback for when she used to do it to him when they were younger, and she had the height advantage.

Stopping just as he opened the front door, he didn't miss the lustful looks the couple were giving each other, and smirked knowingly. "I'll be sure to tell 'Tanna that she won't be needed around here anymore." He chuckled, closing the door behind him with a wave of his hand.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Wally grabbed the archer's thighs and flung her over his shoulder, probably closely resembling a horny caveman. He didn't care- he hadn't seen his beautiful girlfriend for a whole _month._ And he was determined to make up for lost time.

Artemis squealed. "Wallace, put me down, right now!" Kicking her legs, desperately trying to free herself.

"That's it, punish me babe. I've been a naughty boy." He laughed, nudging open the bedroom door with his shoulder, and dumped her onto the bed. "God I've missed this," He groaned, his eyes slowly travelling across her body.

Artemis bit her lip, a playful look in her eyes, hooking out her index finger. "Why don't you show me how much, Flashboy."

Wally didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**Song: Bruno Mars- It Will Rain.**

**E/N: ****I hope that was okay and wasn't too repetitive or boring for you guys, I was trying to make it look realisic if someone was mourning a loved one, but if so I apologise. **

**Urghh, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I really wanted the last episode to end with Wally proposing to Artemis, and then a grand spitfire wedding takes place-but no, things just can't be that perfect. (Execpt in my Fanfiction, prepare for more happy endings people)**

**Ehh leave a review, I love reading them! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~ **


	6. Maybe We're Both Crazy

**A/N:** **Hello all you sexy people, here's chapter 7 cause I love you all so much :)**

**Kamil the Awesome: Oh nonononooo. Don't tell me that! :O Dude, have you not seen Justice League Unlimited? The same thing happens; Wally nearly disappears into the Speed Force when beating the shit out of Luthor, however he was pulled out by the League before ceasing.**_** That's **_**why I think he can be pulled out of it in YJ. I refuse to believe anything else, but I dunno, I don't think I'll ever be able to stay traught.**

**mark in orlando: I totally agree, Greg made it too unrealistic with Wally 'dying' after their reunion. It doesn't feel right, he has to be trapped. And yeah I noticed Artemis and Zee didn't have any reunion screen time either(which really bugged me).**

**Naturegirl11432: I'm glad you liked it! I've been doing the exact same thing; reading fanfics to help mend the hole in my heart. (Apparently its not working.)**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Young Justice.**

* * *

Maybe We're Both Crazy.

"You're going to blow our cover if you don't shut that big mouth of yours!" Artemis whispered venomously, her eyes darting behind her to meet his gaze. "And for the record; I don't particularly like the idea of being suck with you either." Turning her head back around, she peered through the shrubbery, watching Luthor's men loading cargo's full of storage containers, carrying _what_-she wasn't entirely sure yet.

Wally made a disgusted noise from the back of his throat as her long ponytail whipped him in the face. Scraping pieces of the golden strands out of his mouth, he leaned over her shoulder, a smirk plastered to his face. "Don't lie, you're secretly loving every minute of this. No one can resist the Wall-man."

Artemis took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes, she could feel the anger boiling inside, and was dangerously close to beating the irritating redhead to a bloody pulp.

Why the hell was _she_ put with jerk-face?

She was going to kill him.

It took every ounce of her self-control, but somehow she managed to ignore the comment, including the extremely annoying 'I told you so' look he was giving her.

Her gray eyes scanned the warehouse , wondering how many more of his men were inside. So far she'd counted eight loading storage containers.

What the hell were they _up_ to?

They needed to go and get a closer look. "Alright Kid Mouth, we need to-"

Artemis cut off, Wally was nowhere in sight. Her eyes frantically searching for her team mate. He was right_ behind_ her, and the idiot knew they had strict orders from Aqualad to_ stay _in their squads at all times.

"Wally?" She whispered, crawling across the muddy ground as she scouted the enclosed area around the shrubs, feeling like a complete fool whilst doing so.

This was just wasting time, time she didn't have. She was _so_ going to wring his scrawny little neck when she got her hands on him.

With a frustrated growl, Artemis slinked her way down the hill, creeping behind a guy with a head way too small for his body, and quickly held him in a choke hold, letting him drop to heap at her feet.

Where was Wally?

The worst thing was she couldn't even mind link M'gann, as she caught a terrible 'Earth virus' from Artemis last week (her bad). At first the blonde found it hilarious when the martian had to take numerous trips to the bathroom and up chuck last nights lasagna.

So unfortunately, they were now going old school with basic, shitty communicators. Pressing the com in her ear, she slipped inside the warehouse as she waited for an answer.

"This is Robin speaking, how may I be of a service on this _fine _evening?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Rob, its Artemis. I think I may have lost Kid Mouth." She muttered, scrambling into a hidden crevice in the wall as two guards came into view.

"What do you mean you _lost him?_ How can you _loose_ Wally?" The Boy Wonder questioned, the sound of someone falling to the ground with a loud thud became evident in the background.

"I don't know! One minute he was there-irritating the crap out of me, might I just add-and the next he was _gone_!"

"Alright, calm down. Have you tried his com?"

"The idiot _insisted_ he didn't need one!" Her voice sounding nothing like her own as the panic started to take over, her stomach twisting into unbearably tight knots. What if he was captured, or seriously injured and needed medical attention?

Oh, God. What if he's already_ dead_?

The blonde archer shook her head firmly, clearing the absurd thoughts out of her head. _No,_ this was Wally. The fastest kid in the world. He'll be _fine_.

No matter how much she repeated that mantra, it did nothing to reassure her nerves. Seriously, she's not going to be responsible for her actions when she found the dickhead.

"Listen to me, 'Mis," There was a grunt before Robin's voice reappeared, "Stay put, me and Supey are on our way."

Artemis snorted. Fat chance of that happening.

"I'm sor-ry, Rob. You're break-ing up-" She said, attempting to make convincing static noises, quickly switching off the device just as the Boy Wonder began to speak.

He'll forgive her.

When the coast was clear, she navigated her way around the building and came across a suspicious looking door left slightly ajar. Naturally, she peered inside, an arrow already loaded in her bow.

Artemis nearly choked on her own breath when she caught sight of Wally crumpled on the floor at an odd angle, his mustard yellow suit dyed a deep red as the blood poured out of him, pooling around his body.

_Holy fucking shit._

Breathing normally became impossible as her lungs struggled to take in air, and for a minute Artemis was sure her heart stopped beating inside her chest.

Why the hell was she reacting like this?

Glancing around, she then became aware of several men stationed in various positions around the room, most of them too busy talking to even notice her arrival.

She needed to hurry.

Aiming for the closest man, she let the arrow fly in his direction, the green tip embedding itself into the wooden crate beside him. The man turned with a look of confusion upon hearing the soft whizzing sound it made, just as it released a hue of purple gas from the end of its shaft. His eyes rolled back into his skull as soon as he got a whiff of it, dropping to the ground uselessly.

Which then of course, alerted the others. Six pairs of eyes locked onto the slumped form of their comrade, then flew to her, menacing snarls upon each of their ugly faces.

"Look 'ere, Steve. She 'as one of 'em green arrows on 'er chest!" A tall and bulky guy who looked as though he bench pressed trucks on a daily basis pointed out, nudging the brunette next to him, who Artemis assumed was 'Steve'.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, get her you morons!"

Reloading her bow, Artemis effortlessly shot three arrows, encasing four of them in a cocoon of foam, leaving them twisting and turning their necks to break free.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of combat boots thundering behind her, turning around she managed to narrowly dodge a fist that was aimed for her face.

Really? She found taming her hair in the morning more challenging than fighting these losers.

With a sigh, she knotted her fingers in his blonde hair and smashed his face against her knee, hard. Knocking him clean out.

There was a echoing sound of clapping, twisting around, she found the last man leaning against a metal beam. "Impressive." He smiled maliciously, nodding his head towards his fallen comrades. "I guess its just you and me now, Princess." He added, cracking his knuckles.

Artemis snorted. If he was trying to scare her, he was hopelessly failing.

Did he not _know_ who she _was_?

"You know, your pathetic boyfriend over there was almost too easy to kill. I'm sure you'll be just as easy-" his eyes traveled down her body, slowly, before meeting her gaze, "You look like the type."

Artemis struggled to hold her mouth closed from gaping at the comment. Who the hell did this guy think he was? How dare he insult Wally like that, how fucking dare he insult _her_ like that!

"He's not my _boyfriend_!" She spat, feeling the need to just clarify that with the creep before she put him on his ass. The smirk he wore only aggravated her further.

Oh how she was going to take great pleasure in wiping that condescending look off his face.

With that, Artemis ran at him, her fist slamming into his nose with a loud crunching noise, the satisfying scream he made told her she'd most definitely broken it. Spinning on her toes, she lifted her leg up, tactically delivering a swift kick to the back of his head.

Praying she wasn't too late, she sprinted across the room, falling to her knees beside the redhead. Gently, she cupped his bloody face in both hands, pushing his goggles to the top of his forehead. "Wally?" She whispered, her voice colored with anxiety.

Biting her lip to prevent herself from letting out a scream, she leaned down and pressed her ear to his chest, and waited.

"Please, _please_ be alright."

The sound of light thuds caused a wave of relief to wash over her. _He was still alive._ Her body sagged across his chest, wondering how the hell she was going to get him out of there. She was strong, but he was way too heavy for her to carry.

"..._Artyy_..."

Her head snapped up to see him gazing at her with distorted eyes, he let out a small hiss of pain as she pushed herself off of him.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again, you asshole!" She snarled, her hands fisting in the soft spandex of his suit. "Do you hear me?"

Wally swallowed as if moistening his throat. "That's nice," He murmured with a delirious smile. "Hey, I-I don't feel...so good, Arty." She watched in horror as his eyelids fluttering close, and began hacking up splatters of blood.

Just when Artemis was finally running out of options, the wall next to her crumbled into large chunks as Superboy busted through, Robin hot on his heels. And God, if they weren't a sight for sore eyes.

Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask when he looked down at the blood by his feet. "Supey, grab KF,_ now_. We need to get him back to base."

The Boy of Steel gave a brief nod and scooped up the fallen hero into his arms, carrying him out of the way they entered.

Robin gazed at the men sprawled out around various parts of the room. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, noticing how her face had contorted into a pained frown.

"Come on, 'Mis-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when the blonde archer shrugged his hand off. "This is my fault," she snarled, glaring at the puddle of red beneath her. "Wally's gonna' die, and its all _my_ fault."

"Hey, its not your fault he thinks he's Batman." He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, he's not gonna' _die_. He's Wally, remember? Have a little faith in the guy."

Artemis scrambled to her feet. "Either way he's a dead man," picking up her bow she let out a humorless chuckle, "If he lives, _I'm _going to murder him for being such an egotistical pig."

* * *

Holy shit his head was killing.

It was like his brain had been stirred, shaken, scrambled _and_ shoved in a freakin' food blender, that's how much pain he was in.

Come to think of it, his whole body ached, like it had been on fire and was now just a numb, tingling sensation.

Forcing his eyes open, Wally blinked the crap out of his eyes, glancing around he immediately knew where he was. The obnoxiously white walls almost blinding him, along with the horribly strong smell of disinfectant and hospitals overwhelming his senses, was every indication that he was in the med bay.

That's when he caught sight of _her_.

"_Harpy?_" He asked with a puzzled frown, wondering why the hell _she_ of all people was here, slumped in a chair beside his bed, her legs tucked underneath her as she stared at the tiled floors with a vacant expression.

As if she'd been in deep thought, Artemis suddenly whipped her head up and caught his gaze. Her mouth opened slightly, then twisted into a scowl.

She got to her feet and began pacing the room. "You inconsiderate, impulsive, arrogant, egocentric, self-centered, _jerk!_" She yelled as she turned to face him, her hands knotting in her golden hair.

Wally blinked.

God, why did he find the way her nose crinkled every time she was angry kinda cute?

"Its nice to see you too," he chuckled, slowly sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, his back clicking in the _best way_. "But where are the others?" He then asked with a yawn.

"Ask Google."

Jheez, what was with all the sass and hating on him? Okay, maybe he may have ran off and left her on the mission-but she was totally slowing him down!

Flinging his legs off the side, Wally placed both his feet firmly on the tiled floor, and immediately wished he hadn't. Sharp stabbing pains shot up his stomach, reaching his chest and making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Ahh..." Wally turned his head to face her after he'd flipped back into the soft bed. "Remember what, exactly?"

Robin smirked. "She kinda saved your butt last night."

Huh. Since when did the rest of the team arrive-and why was M'gann here when she's supposed to be ill as hell?

Wally broke from his thoughts and gave them a puzzled look, his eyes flicking back and forth between his best friend and the hot headed archer.

"What he means is, I found you practically drowning in your own blood and I: Artemis, rescued _you, _Kid Flash."

He cringed at her words, it sounded worse on his pride when she said it. As if he'd ever need saving by her.

"Kid Flash never requires help from Harpies." He said with a huff, voicing out his thoughts.

Call him crazy, but Wally was sure he saw a flash of hurt cross her features, before dropping into a scowl and storming out of the door, slamming it hard on the way out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw M'gann's amber eyes widen, a green skinned hand flew to her gaping mouth. She caught his gaze and shook her head at him, disappointment written over her face as she floated out of the room.

What was it with women today?

"You're a real ass, you know that right?" Connor snarled, his light blue eyes narrowing. "However much it pains you to hear it; but, if she hadn't _saved_ you, you'd be_ dead_ right now." Stomping out of the room to find the archer and his girlfriend.

"Wally, that was indeed, highly unnecessary. I suggest you do the right thing and apologize to Artemis sooner rather than later."

"That was a low blow, man," The Boy Wonder sighed, his gaze fixed on the door as the Atlantian left. "You should have seen the way she was after she'd found you, 'Mis was blaming herself for it."

"Yeah right, I bet she was celebrating her luck and -wait where are you going?"

"Away from you," Robin replied with a raised eyebrow, as if the reason was obvious. "I gotta go cheer up my best buddy."

"_Dude!_ I thought _I_ was your best bud?!"

The speedster let out a groan as his best friend disappeared out of the med bay, his body falling back onto the mattress in defeat.

How the hell was he supposed to apologize to Artemis without her murdering him?

* * *

**E/N: I really have nothing else to say here, apart from Happy Easter! Oh, and leave a review :P **

**Love,**

**~Beautiful-Darkk~**


	7. Gratitude

**A/N: Okay so again, this is part 2 for chapter 7****; Maybe We're Both Crazy, for angelkierra.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.**

* * *

Gratitude.

A loud slam of the cupboard door startled him. Artemis was holding various pieces of candy and chocolate in her arms. She glared at him as if daring him to make a comment about her sweet cravings, before turning around and marching back into her room.

Wally rolled his eyes.

Two days had past since what happened in the med bay (thank Einstein for his super healing), and let's just say Artemis hadn't spoke to him since, and to be honest, the quietness between them didn't feel right-as crazy as it sounded.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? It wasn't _his_ fault she held grudges. A pang of guilt smacked him square in the chest. As much as it pained him to admit, she did save him from drowning in his own blood. Maybe she wasn't a complete bitch deep down-deep,_ deep_, down.

He needed to thank her.

Damn it. He _always_ had to be the bigger person when it came to arguing with Artemis. Leaving Robin alone watching the T.V, he followed the archer into her room.

At first, he didn't see her until he heard the sound of continuous tapping. Peeking around the door, Wally found the blonde sprawled out across her bed; her fingers whizzing across the keypad of her phone, a mountain of sugary delights stacked beside her.

As if sensing his gaze, her gray eyes suddenly flew up and met his briefly before returning to the phone screen.

Artemis did a double take when she saw him standing there. She sat up, her gaze washed over her from head to toe and back again. An eyebrow raised in questioning. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my room, Baywatch?" She growled.

Wally squirmed under her scrutiny. Clearing his throat, he said, "I guess I just wanted to...um..." This was more difficult than he thought it'd be. If she wouldn't staring at him like he had two heads, he might be able to get through this with a piece of his pride still left intact.

"Thanks for saving me back at the warehouse, you know, when those guys nearly killed me."

Her eyebrows shot up, nearly disappearing into her hairline. Then, her lips spread into a smirk as she sashayed towards him. He automatically backed up in surprise. For every step she advanced, he retreated, until he felt the solid wall graze his back. His heart thudded against his ribcage as she braced both hands on chest, gazing up at him as she played with her bottom lip.

What the hell was happening?

"So, one might say you're indebted to me, like an indentured servant." She took another step closer, her beautiful eyes never leaving his.

Her proximity seemed to suck all the moisture from the air, and Wally had to swallow to talk. "Watch it _Arty_, I think you're reading too much into a simple 'thank you'." He held her gaze, determined not to back down, a part of him wondering what she was up to and why he was reacting so strongly.

He blamed teenage hormones.

"Well, if being my slave is out of the equation, I have a better idea of how you can _show_ me your gratitude." Artemis leaned in closer, so close he could see each individual dark eye lash framing her cloudy gray eyes. Those eyes darted down to his mouth and lingered.

Holy shit, she was going to _kiss _him!

That's when he became _very_ aware of how close she really was. Her fingers toying in the fabric of his t-shirt, causing him to vibrate slightly from his nervousness.

Did he want her to kiss him?

His gaze dropped to her mouth. She really did have nice lips-you know, when they weren't twisted in a condescending smile or yelling abuse at him.

Leaning in further, Artemis slid her hands up his chest, along his shoulders and locking her hands behind his neck. Wally could hardly think straight at the feel of her body against his, eliminating the space between their bodies.

But this is _Artemis Crock_. Bane of his existence.

_Push. Her. Away._

His traitorous arms refused to listen to his brain and remained perfectly immobile at his sides. In fact, his whole body was paralysed with...fear maybe? But not attraction. Definitely not attraction.

Their lips were only centimetres apart. His heart hammered inside his chest as he daringly slid his hands along her hips, coming to a stop at her waist. To his surprise, Artemis didn't back away, instead she made a low moan as she ran her fingers through his hair.

God, she actually _wanted_ this, and so did he.

Without realising it, his eyes slid shut and he waited for her to close the distance.

And waited.

And waited some more.

_Nothing_.

Nothing but the deafening sound of a matress squeaking as Artemis threw herself on top of the bed, a knowing smirk playing at her lips.

What an _evil harpy_.

Reality slugged him in the gut, turning his split second moment of disappointment into utter mortification.

She grinned, "You're welcome, _kid_."

Heat crept up his neck as he prayed for a hole to open up beneath him and swallow him up, or her.

Preferably her.

"Don't call me kid, _babe_." He growled.

Artemis gave him a small shrug, twisting around onto her stomach, as if she was dismissing the conversation.

Fury burned through him as he stared at her back. "You're such a bitch."

"And you're still just a kid, _asshole_."

"I'm older than you!"

Artemis didn't reply, all she did was turn her head and gave him a wink. Wally stared at her speechlessly, he had no idea what to say, or do for that matter. He was too surprised at the archers behaviour...the wink? it just wasn't _her._

"I trust you know where the door is, Baywatch." She asked, her voice muffled by the pillows. "Don't let it smack you're ass on the way out."

Wally closed his gaping mouth, spun on his heels and stomped out of the room, but not without insulting her for one last time on the way out.

Pull yourself together, West. Miss _Thing_ is not worth a second thought. And _definitely_ not worth one of your mind blowing kisses.

So why couldn't he get the image of her perfectly shaped lips out of his mind? That's what you get for believing there was anything _remotely_ decent about her.

* * *

**E/N: Hahaha, poor Wally! I'm so mean sometimes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if it was terrible.**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	8. Brighten Up My World

**A/N: Heya everyone! This is just some random idea I thought of last night. I absolutely love winter, hence the snow day. (Apart from the fact in England we never get any)**

**And to andrea-ninja girl I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd think of doing a part 3 to the previous chapters, but I just couldn't think of anything to do :/ (I hope this suffices your need of fluffyness) **

**Leave me a review :)**

* * *

Brighten Up My World.

Artemis sighed, resting her chin on her palm as she stared out the window longingly. Her warm breath fogging up the glass whilst she wearily traced little squiggles and various patterns onto the pane.

She suddenly sneezed loudly, causing her eyes to sting as they welled up with tears. She wiped at the skin underneath her sore eyes with the back of her boyfriend's yellow fluffy sleeve sweater, suppressing a smile at the comforting scent of the fresh-aired laundry detergent and a subtle hint of his cologne that he stocked up on the minute he found out about her unhealthy obsession with the smell.

Artemis then raised an eyebrow, groaning when she found the Kid Flash symbol located on the front of her chest. She'd completely forgotten which jumper she had thrown earlier on this morning.

Wally's ego really knew no bounds.

Her grey eyes once again returned to observing the scene out of the window, taking a small sip of steaming hot beverage in her hands, practically melting into a deep and heavenly abyss as the delightful sugary substance spread across her taste buds.

It was the first snowfall of the season, which in her book; it was the best kind, without a doubt. And she wasn't able to enjoy it. She should have been outside fooling around in the snow with her friends.

_But no._

Instead, there she was; sick as a dog and trapped alone inside the Cave. Hell not even Red Tornado was there. Huffing, she silently watched Zatanna and Robin lob chunks of snow that were far too big to be considered snowballs at each other.

Her wandering gaze found an extremely shocked Aqualad in the corner, melted snow dripping down his face and down into his deep blue winter jacket. Artemis then saw Conner doubled over laughing along with M'gann, that's when the archer automatically put two and two together.

Suddenly Kaldur's mouth stretched into an unnaturally wide smile that Artemis wasn't accustomed to seeing on him before. The Atlantean must have established the wide open window of opportunities left at his fingertips. He bent down and gathered a rather large heap of snow, hurling it towards the Boy of Steel and sent him flying onto his backside.

The blonde archer let out a giggle at Superboy's expression that was painted a mixture of surprise and wonder. She really wished she could be out there with them so badly...kicking their butts in an epic snow-down.

She looked down at the mug of cocoa in her lap and dipped her finger in the frothy goop sat around the rim of her cup, trying to decide whether she should just curl into the cosy confinement of her bed, and feel sorry for herself for the rest of her miserable day.

Looking back up as she stuck her whipped cream covered finger into her mouth, Artemis nearly jumped out of her skin when she locked onto a pair striking emerald eyes staring right back at her through the misty glass. Wally grinned at her, pulling down the spiked up collar of his burgundy brown jacket so that she could see his entire face. He pointed at her, then drew a smiley face on the window.

The blonde archer rolled her eyes, and gave her boyfriend half a smile for his obvious attempts on cheering her up. Her golden hair whipping around her face as she shook her head, and mouthed the word "no."

Wally frowned in return, then grabbed his freckle dusted cheeks, stretching them to make the most ridiculously childish face that Artemis had ever seen and couldn't help but giggle at. However, she proceeded to shake her head once again.

The speedster stooped under the window, springing back up not a second later with a handful of snow. Scrunching up his face, he crammed the snowball down the front of his jacket. Wally made an exaggerated face and flailed his arms in the air like he was in absolute agony, then fainted onto the ground.

This time she all but burst out laughing, and when he resurfaced, Artemis gave a light shrug of her shoulders, the amusement remained and brightened up her features. As much as Wally was a total goof-ball, he had once again succeeded in cheering her up.

Pursing his lips and muttered something she couldn't comprehend, although it suspiciously looked a lot like "the things I do for love". Wally shedded his now soaked jacket and crossed his arms to think. He tapped his chin spiritedly, then raised a finger in the air as if he'd just got a brilliant idea, which only made Artemis suddenly feel kind of scared since it was _Wally_, and despite how much she loved and adored him (most of the time), any possible idea could be a dangerous one.

Reappearing back up at the window, he placed a gloved hand on the glass as he used his other to begin tracing out the message: _'I LOVE YOU BABE'_.

Artemis couldn't help but smile and mouthed out, "I love you too, Wall-man." He tilted his head to the side in confusion, his red hair flopping over his forehead in the most adorable way. Artemis reached up to circle his smiley face, simultaneously pressing her lips lightly to the frosted glass, her hand finding the spot on top of his.

Wally breathed out what looked like a contented sigh and gave her a lopsided grin, mirroring her actions and touching his lips to hers.


	9. Kiss it Better?

**A/N: Woah, hey friends! Long time no see, huh? Well, I finally had inspiration for another chapter and decided to share :)**

* * *

Kiss it Better?

"Jheez, you're such a doofus."

Wally stared at the blonde archer kneeling before him as she brushed the pad of her thumb over the jagged cut just below his right eyebrow with surprising gentleness.

"Excuse me?" He asked, taking in the way her hair had escaped the confinements of her ponytail and was now messily framing her face, tumbling down her torso in waves of spun gold. Barely refraining from reaching out and slipping his fingers through the long locks to find out if it was really as soft as it looked.

He'd always liked her hair down ever since he'd seen it like this that one time at her seventeenth birthday last year.

Artemis let out a weary sigh, and her eyes met his. "Do you ever pay attention to anything around you, or is that too hard for your tiny brain to comprehend?"

Rolling his eyes, the speedster didn't comment. He watched as she turned and pulled out a first aid kit into view from underneath her bed. She began rummaging through the box of supplies before taking out a wad of wipes in one hand, and a see-through bottle of liquid in the other.

Taking his arm in her hand, Artemis took off his red glove and rolled up the sleeve of his mustard yellow suit. "This'll probably sting, Wall-man," she murmured, smirking as she poured the potent antiseptic onto the wipes and held it up to the abrasion just south of his elbow. Mirth kindling in those steel gray orbs. "Just try not to scream like a girl."

Wally growled, cursing that fact that he didn't have a witty remark to reply with. Instead, he bit his tongue to suppress a hiss when the antiseptic came into contact with his wound.

They'd just come back from completing a mission up in Central City's park, battling it out with Poison Ivy and those infuriating plants she liked to play with. And let's just say the overgrown shrub managed to nick him with her vines once or twice. Okay, maybe it was a few more times then that. But it wasn't anything major.

The blonde archer had successfully treated all the minor wounds on his arms and upper torso, inducing more than a few vulgar remarks from Wally every time she brushed a hand against his chest and abs. Which then of course resulted with her 'accidentally' pressing the antiseptic harder to the broken skin than necessarily needed.

He watched, mesmerised by the way she toyed with her bottom lip, tugging on the rosy flesh as she tenderly swept the pads of her thumbs above his eye, and exhaled a sigh, muttering something in Vietnamese that he couldn't understand.

Wally didn't speak. _Couldn't _speak, due to the lump lodged at the back of his throat. His already frantic heart jolted into speedster overdrive as her face was merely inches away from his own, a knee pressed into the mattress beside his thigh to keep herself steady so that she didn't topple over him. Not that he wouldn't mind if that'd happened.

"Okay, this one isn't that bad," she said, screwing down the lid of a small white tub. "I've put cream on it to help it heal better and to numb the pain."

Wally began to wonder why she was being so nice to him. This wasn't the Artemis he knew, who jumped at every opportunity to embarrass him or call him out on his _supposed_ stupidity. She didn't offer to help him tend to his cuts and scrapes, in fact; usually she'd rather let him suffer. And when he asked her why, she only laughed.

"Because we all know you're incapable of taking care of yourself."

He paused for a second, mulling over her answer. Then the awkwardness of the situation began to settle in, and he suddenly sprung off the bed, heading for the door. "Well, uh, thanks for that," he threw over his shoulder. "But, um, I best be going now. Rob's probably wondering where I am so..."

"Don't think I'm finished with you just yet, West." His palm hovered over the brass doorknob at the smoky tone to her voice, and he prayed she hadn't heard him when he swallowed. Wally yelped as a hand shot out from behind him and wrenched him back down onto the bed.

"God, woman! Do you have to be so _vicious?_" "Do I need a sign or something that says, "fragile; handle with care?" I bruise easily."

Artemis ignored his whining and cupped the back of his neck in one hand, running her index finger over his bottom lip. At just that one move, the speedster is practically lost for words, pupils dilated. She obviously hadn't notice and Wally was greatful to whoever was watching over him up there in the clouds. Her brow furrowed as she lifted it and showed him the green tinged blood seeping down her finger.

Once Wally had finally managed to gain control over his own mind that had shut down, his eyes met hers and he waggled his eyebrows. "Kiss it better?" He joked, receiving an eye roll.

"You're disgusting, Wally."

At this, he laughed. "Ugh, would you just stay still for a second?" Artemis groaned in annoyance, looking as though she was tempted in strangling him. "Unless you want this stuff in your mouth."

His laughs died on his tongue when her fingers fanned out across his mouth, gray eyes narrowed in concentration. Wally's stomach tightened as he forced back a hiss of pain when he felt the antiseptic filter through the open gash, killing all traces of any infections he might have accumulated.

Unable to stop himself, he gently pushed back a lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear, his hand lingering. Her eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his, confusion swirling inside the storm, and he jerked his hand back, a faint blush setting on his cheeks.

"Sorry, i-it was in the way." Wally offered meekly, staring over her shoulder.

Blinking slowly, the archer packed away all the medical equipment, storing it back underneath her bed. Not another word was said, so he took this as an indication of his cue to leave.

Halfway out the door, he was stopped for the second time. Wally looked down at her, cautious of the way a corner of her mouth tipped up. Eyes never leaving his, she kissed her finger and smoothed it over his lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Kissed it better." Her voice was low, and sultry that made his heart jump. Artemis winked as if she knew what she was doing, proceeding to shut the door in his face.

When Robin found the redhead later on sat in the living room, there was a far away look still prominent in his emerald eyes, a goofy grin plastered to his face as he let out the occasional giggle. The Boy Wonder could only raise an eyebrow at his best friend, and deciding he didn't even want to know what was the cause.

Although, secretly he thought it had something to do with a certain blonde archer.


	10. You're My Everything

**A/N: Okay, so I'm slightly worried now. I mean, I know this isn't the best of stories on this site, but I think it does deserve a little more credit (and I'm not being pig-headed) but hey, I'm only judging by the amount of followers and favourites this things got. So far I've had 3-4 reviews for the last 3 chapters. I love you guys who left me those, by the way. You seriously rock :') **

**I'm not trying to be moany or bitchy and I'm sorry if it comes across that way, its just that I do put a lot of effort (believe it or not) into these one-shots. All I'm asking is for something back, because honestly, it makes me really sad when I get hardly any little notifications after uploading a chapter. If you think it was good, then please, tell me or let me know what you liked about it. At least I'll know I'm doing something right and can continue to do so. If you thought it was bad, explain what I'm doing wrong and I'll fix it (it seriously can't be all perfect). **

**I'm so sorry if that's annoyed you in any way, but I really needed to get that off my chest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or the lyrics to You're my Everything by Gary's Gang.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

_When I kiss your lips_

_I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips_

_And all the while my head is in a spin_

_Deep within - I'm in love_

* * *

You're My Everything.

Wally watched in mute fascination as the blonde woman sat opposite him toyed with the pencil in her right hand, her front teeth biting down slightly at the already chewed end. It was something she'd always done when in deep concentration or frustration.

An olive skinned arm came up and scraped back the long locks covering her face to tame them behind her ear. Artemis expelled a sigh, a long and deeply tired sound as she leant to one side, lifting up her legs to fold them upon the chair she was sat on. Probably to get comfortable, he mused.

His scrutinising gaze slid down to the smooth, tantalising amount of exposed skin by her shoulder where the neckline had slipped down from hunching over. Wally counted his lucky stars that she'd opted for wearing one of his old college shirts that she'd found poking out of his dresser earlier this morning.

Resting his cheek in his hand, the speedster returned his focus back to her face. Much to his displeasure, those piercing gray eyes were concealed from view as Artemis stared down at the text book and other various sheets of paper scattered across the dining table.

Her brow knitted into a frown, and she paused, then sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Wally couldn't help but smile at her actions. Everything about her was intoxicating, so ethereal, that he couldn't take his eyes off her, even if he wanted to.

"You're so beautiful."

"Hmm?" Finally, those goregous gray orbs flickered up, wide in surprise, yet still holding a streak of confusion. She must have caught his dreamy expression. "Where did that come from?"

Wally merely shrugged. Did he really need an excuse for stating the obvious? A corner of his mouth tugged into a lopsided grin and his gaze never wavered as he said, "Can't complement my girlfriend?"

"Is that the only reason why we're still together?" Her tone tone was playful, low and husky.

"Of course not!" He cried out in mock outrage. "You can cook, too!" His green eyes glazed over as he stared off into space. "Mmm, fooood. Food _and_ Artemis. Artemis cooking food._ Naked._"

A light, breathless laugh followed suit. The kind of laugh that made his stomach clench and his heart vault out of his chest. Hell, Wally was just glad he was sitting down right now, or he'd probably be swooning when his legs give way. Artemis sort of had the ability to do that to him sometimes. And for that, it was almost dangerous for him to be around her. Even sneaking a brief glance at him out the corner of her eye could have him falling to his knees by her feet, ready at her every beck and call.

Worst thing? She knew about the power she held over him, too.

"I have a better idea," Wally didn't mistake the purr in her voice as she abandoned the work and prowled closer. His throat dried when Artemis threw a leg over and sat herself in his lap, slowly beginning to trail a finger along his bare chest. Not once did her stormy gray eyes leave his. "How about you cook for _me_ naked."

Suddenly, her gaze dropped to his mouth, and he watched, enthralled when the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. His thoughts were completely muddled by that move alone, therefore he wasn't thinking rashly when he nodded his head eagerly, suppressing a whine.

Again, the blonde woman laughed. Though this time he shuddered at the sound and tried to get a grip on himself.

In all honestly, Wally didn't expect something as innocent as complementing his girlfriend to turn into one of those opportune moments where she'd succeed in subjugating him with a mere click of her fingers. And to cook breakfast for her, no less._ Naked._

He swallowed, hard. "Now?"

"That would be nice," Artemis breathed into the crook of his neck. A moan tore from his throat when her lithe fingers sunk into his unruly hair as she leisurely peppered soft kisses over the underside of his jaw. His hands moved of their own accord, skimming the curves of her hips.

Wally knew the sound he made was extremely embarrassing when she pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips, then her voice was barely above a whisper against his mouth.

"And then maybe after that, I'll do a little something for you."


End file.
